The present invention relates to upper garments and more particularly to an upper garment for patients which can be conveniently put on the sick and removed therefrom by the person who takes care of the sick.
Taking care of an apoplectic or paralytic patient is not an easy job. The person who takes care of the sick may have to expend a lot of time on dressing the sick. Therefore, there is a strong demand for garments specially designed for the persons who are incapable of dressing themselves.
The present invention has been accomplished under the aforesaid circumstances. It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an upper garment which can be conveniently put on the sick and removed therefrom by the person who takes care of the sick.
The present invention will now be described by way of example with reference to the only drawing of FIG. 1 which is a perspective view of an upper garment according to the preferred embodiment of the present invention.